


????????

by Kolaflor



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Javi being ????????, Kinda, Locker Room, M/M, Multi, OT3, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:45:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolaflor/pseuds/Kolaflor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Javi is the man of the match. Llorente has an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	????????

Javi picked his towel from the shower, wrapped it around his waist and went to his locker to start getting dressed. Since he had scored the winning goal, the journalists had attacked him for at least 15 minutes right after the game, so the locker room was pretty empty already. Javi was on his underwear when he heard the door opening; Llorente came in smiling, walked past him and leaned against the lockers, Javi hurried putting on his pants since Fernando had said that he was going to wait for him and then go for some drinks.

“What a match...” Llorente said staring at him. “...and what a celebration.” He said smiling and now looking at the “Man of the Match” award.

“Sí…” he said smiling back and folding his shorts to put them inside his bag. “…it's a bit intimidating, you know?” he said also staring at the award. Llorente who was looking at the other side of the room fixed his gaze back on Javi and walked towards him slowly.

“Are you tired or do you wanna keep celebrating?” he said getting closer. Javi shifted in place, he was used to have Fernando around and they had been together for about a year already, but the man kept intimidating him after all, and right now Fernando was approaching him like a lion hunting its prize. When Llorente was getting closer he started slowly walking backwards and holding his gaze.

He was hoping running into a wall in one moment to another but suddenly he crashed against something that definitely wasn’t a tiles wall; it was warm, strong and it moved, his brain worked it up for a second before immediately trying to turn and face the other man, it was Amorebieta who looked at him from above with a grin. Javi opened his eyes a lot.

“Hola…” he said placing his hands on his waist and nuzzling at his neck. Javi turned to see Llorente walking toward them and pressing himself against him. Javi let out a gasp and Llorente kissed him fiercely. Javi thought for a second that it was all probably a dream, a very mean and hot one because no man could possibly be that lucky. Llorente placed one hand on his naked chest and pushed both men back against the closest wall. Javi hissed at the feeling of having both men pressed against him and Amorebieta laughed…Javi thought that he was probably laughing at the whole situation. Llorente kissed him again and Amorebieta went back to nuzzle the crook of his neck and shoulder.

Javi moved one of his hands back to the wall and tried to steady himself a bit; Llorente let go his lips only to leave little kisses along his jaw and nibble at his ear at the same time that Amorebieta slightly bit his shoulder.

“Ah…” Javi gasped not sure on which men lean against. “F-…Fer…” he said.

“¿Uhm?” Llorente groaned against his ear.

“What?” whispered Amorebieta. The three men realized the whole situation and giggled.

“I was thinking…” Llorente said nibbling on his ear again while Amorebieta kissed his neck. “…that maybe… _Fernando_ …can join us tonight.” He said kissing his jaw again. “If it's ok to you, of course.” He whispered over his lips.

Javi took a moment to actually process the information. “Y-...yes, yes!" he said suddenly sounding too loud and clear. Llorente smiled and kissed him while Amorebieta giggled while leaving little kisses on his shoulders. Suddenly the man broke the kiss and stepped back looking a bit flushed and untangled Javi from Amorebieta’s hands. The other man got off the wall and walked towards the door.

“We'll wait for you in the car.” Llorente said giving him a little peck on the lips and going to the door. Javi stood there for a moment seeing how both men walked across the hallway and to the parking lot. After a moment, Javi got off his trance and ran to fix the rest of his things. He grabbed everything so fast that he almost dropped the award. He ran out the locker room thinking that if this was the proposal, he was going to have one hell of a night.


End file.
